


Winter Wonderland

by MapleBreeze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Winter, Winter Wonderland, no magic, only the magic of christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze
Summary: Merlin and Arthur spend the evening at a Christmas market. Merlin adores the celebrations while Arthur is less enthused. However, it doesn't stay that way
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> #7: Arthur takes Merlin to a Christmas market
> 
> Just some cheesy Christmas shopping fluff  
> (and a walk in a winter wonderland)
> 
> (Also I’m not British so excuse any inaccuracies, I was mostly going off Christmas malls I’ve been to)

Bells jingled in the air, tied with the crisp winter wind of soon to be snow which tickled Merlin’s ears as it flowed by. Still, it was wonderful. Walking through the Christmas market was like a whole other world. He heard the buzz of shoppers and holiday songs mixed together down the street and everything seemed to glow. Garlands of lights stretched down and across buildings, culminating in large snowflakes that hung overhead.

There were children, running around and climbing on large candy cane decorations. The sound of laughter was overwhelming. It filled the air, joining with the music. Merlin smiled as they passed a long line of children eagerly standing in line, waiting to meet Santa. It was a sweet sight, all these people in one place and so happy. 

The intense joy was contagious and immediately affected Merlin. Being here, with Arthur, everything just felt right. It was only them. There were no piles of work and endless tasks or even problems with Arthur’s dad. They were free to just enjoy the day, the only obligations being gift-buying, which shouldn't be too difficult Merlin considered. This place had more than enough stores to find everything they needed.

The smell of sweets and peppermint pulled Merlin out of his thoughts. They stopped at a cafe at the corner and bought some warm drinks and then headed out once more into the cold. It was a strange mix of feelings, Merlin thought as he clutched his hot coco in one hand. The wind whipped at his nose and reddened his cheeks, yet his body felt nice and warm with his several layers of coats and the introduction of the drink. And his other hand was also warm as it was entangled in Arthur's as they walked down the street. 

  
  


They passed trees lining the street, covered in lights, that even Arthur couldn’t help but gaze at. As well as people staggering under the weight of shopping bags and gifts, and couples tucked away in shop corners (a group they were definitely not a part of). Arthur took another sip of his peppermint tea. A group of carolers belting familiar songs passed by, as the smell of cinnamon wafted through the air from the nearby bakery with a line out the door. 

They walked down another street as the light began to fade. However, the market didn't seem to get much darker at all, what with the incredible amount of lights. They came upon a large fountain in the middle of a square. Music rose from conspicuous speakers as the water was lit with festive colors and designs. 

Arthur watched as Merlin gazed up at the spectacle. He glanced at him and smiled. Arthur didn’t hate the holidays, he guessed he just didn’t quite understand what all the fuss was about. He simply didn’t feel the same excitement that Merlin or others felt seeing a few lit bulbs. 

But something else was there to light up the season anyway, Merlin. Here, outside in the celebration his face was as bright as any of those ridiculous decorations.

It made Arthur happy to see his boyfriend like this, full of unbridled joy, and free from his usual troubles. 

He let go of Merlin's hand and wrapped his arm around the other man's shoulder, pulling him closer. He leaned into his warmth as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Merlin smiled, resting his cheek on Arthur’s head.

"I love this" he began, "being here with you, it's so magical." Arthur pressed a kiss to his cheek in response. Merlin returned it by bringing his lips to meet Arthur's and wrapping a hand around his back, drawing him closer.

  
  
  
  


As the sky darkened, they began their shopping.

Then first headed to a large bookstore with hanging candles in the windows. Here, they found a few interesting books for Morgana and lovely journals for Gwen, as well as other more practical gifts for Leon and Gaius. They next stopped at a clothing store, decked out in ugly Christmas sweaters, two of which they bought for Elyan and Percival. Luckily, Arthur managed to find some respectable ties for his father and Merlin, a new coat for Hunith and a lovely purple dress for his friend, Freya.

Their next stop was a candy store that stood at the corner of the next street. Upon arriving, it was packed. People and brightly colored candy filled every available space. Merlin bought packs of prank jellybeans for his friends, Will and Gwaine, who were sure to get a kick out of them. They also bought some candy for Morgana for her hidden sweet tooth.

  
  


After that, they crossed the street to a Christmas store. They found some nice ornaments for their tree as well as several other decorations Merlin claimed they needed, such as a white, plush dragon with a Santa hat. Much to Arthur's annoyance, it later became the tree topper. 

Next they found themselves in the clothing section, where they both ended up putting a few too many sweaters in the cart. When they finally got to the hats, Merlin tried on an elf one. 

Arthur laughed "It really suits you Merlin" he teased, gesturing to his boyfriend's ears. Merlin pouted and turned away, feigning hurt, but moments later Arthur found a Santa hat being shoved onto his head and a fake beard hanging from the hat, under his chin.

"Well this is a perfect fit for you" Merlin smirked, looking Arthur up and down, "All you need is the red suit, you already have the belly." 

"How dare you? I am not fat." Arthur said indignantly, pulling Merlin's tall hat down over his face. In retaliation, Merlin pulled the string of Arthur's 'beard' and let go, letting it swing up and hit the other man's chin. They soon became a mess of hats and grabby hands.

Eventually, they made it to the register with several hats and sweaters, a few ornaments, and a stuffed dragon. A headband with reindeer antlers also made it into the bag, presumably for Gaius.

  
  
  


Next, they split up to get gifts for each other as to not ruin the surprise. Of course, they avoided the very sight of each other to not reveal even store hints.

Merlin entered some fancy store he was sure to find something Arthur liked, but after a couple of minutes of desperate searching (aimless wandering) he found nothing and resolved to leave. But upon reaching the door, he saw Arthur pass a nearby store. He hid behind a clothes rack until he was sure he was gone. 

Arthur started at the bookstore, but realizing that Merlin actually had most of these or was less interested in the ones he didn’t, he headed somewhere else. He passed Merlin ducking into another shop and tried to hide his face with the various shopping bags adorning his body. Although Arthur found this whole hiding thing ridiculous, it certainly would be entertaining to see Merlin’s shocked face when he opened his gift.

  
  
  


After that secret shopping trip, they met up at a restaurant at the end of the street. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief after they entered the warm room, escaping the increasingly colder weather. They got a table, specifically by the fireplace, and shoved all the bags on the floor by their feet as they sat down. The food was a bit slow but that didn't matter, they kept themselves entertained enough. Plus, they were glad enough to spend that time indoors and warm. 

However, the dinner didn’t stay a peaceful as they had intended.

Arthur hated surprises. He didn't see the problem in just knowing what you're getting, helps if you need to return it. Anyway, he didn't want Merlin knowing he tried 'to ruin Christmas tradition.' Arthur simply believed in other traditions, like this one. Him and Morgana had always played games to guess and figure out their presents early, but Merlin didn't understand that, so he chose to employ other methods. Merlin kept the new bag tucked behind the others and it was even a plain reusable bag, with no evidence of the store it was from at all. _Ugh that clever idiot_ , he thought. 

When they finally got their soup and sandwiches, Arthur concocted a plan. When they were done eating, Merlin was sure to use the bathroom, Arthur would stay to watch the table, and boom! the perfect time for gift peeking. Sure enough, as they finished their dessert of brownies, Merlin excused himself and Arthur took his chance. He scooted the other bags away with his foot and went under the table. But just as he started to open the new bag, a foot appeared by his head. He followed it with his eyes and saw it was attached to an angry looking Merlin. 

Arthur ducked out from under the table, hitting his head on it in the process. 

"Arthur, I knew you'd be doing this you prat, why can't you just wait?"

"Well, what's the problem with knowing now?"

"It spoils the surprise" Merlin retorted, then picked up his bags and said, "Come on, let's go Arty."

"Arty?"

"It's a child's nickname and you're acting like a child." 

"Ugh, Merlin" he huffed, as they left the restaurant. He pouted and Merlin playfully shoved his shoulder.

  
  


They took the trolley down to the other end of the market where the courtyard lay. There was a giant Christmas tree in the center of the square that stretched almost as high as the buildings, with red and green baubles, strung with white lights. Wreaths connected with lights hung on every storefront. Sleigh bells echoed through the air accompanied with flakes of snow.

Merlin and Arthur walked through the courtyard, satisfied with their shopping and full of good food. They snow continued to fall softly upon them. A group of carolers rounded the corner and began walking through the courtyard. They sang "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" before starting "Winter Wonderland". They paused in front of the giant tree; faces illuminated by its light. 

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight,

Walking in a winter wonderland."

Arthur and Merlin stop to watch, and the latter can't help but sing.

"Gone away is the bluebird,

Here to stay is a new bird"

"Come on Arthur!" he urged. The man in question begrudgingly joined in.

"He sings a love song,"

Merlin gripped Arthur's hand tighter.

"As we go along,

Walking in a winter wonderland."

The carolers strolled away, still singing, heading to their next audience, yet Merlin and Arthur continued singing, carelessly slower.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man,"

Arthur paused, realizing the words they were actually singing.

Merlin continued and took Arthur's hands in his own, looking into his bright blue eyes, as bright as any of the decorations tonight.

"But you can do the job

When you're in town" he sang earnestly.

Arthur's face split into a wide smile and Merlin's joined his as they dropped their bags on the ground and flung their arms around one another. Practiced lips found each other easily, and both men felt cold no longer.

"You mean it?" Arthur panted; his breath visible in the dark air.

"Of course," Merlin replied, swinging his arm around Arthur’s side as they walked down the street, through the snow. 

_Later on, we'll conspire,_

_As we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid,_

_The plans that we've made,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Neither man could stop smiling all night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Thanks to the mods and prompters!
> 
> Btw I had the idea for using the song at the end when I was singing it in choir and I was like 'oh, plans we made,,, marriage! That could go with that prompt!' And then I just had to write this


End file.
